Pit's Expansion Pack
by The Slain Executioner
Summary: Palutena is concerned about the occurrences in the universes not named Skyworld. Her brave champion and able warrior; Pit, must be sent down to report and investigate the worlds. However; due to the nature of dimension-travel, Pit has limited guidance and is forced to fix the world from the inside-out... within one day. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, it's good to be back to the KI archive. Huh? Who am I? Well, I'm the new account of Thepictoad. Remember that story, "The Uprising of Toad?" Well, I scrapped it. Yes, I did. Sorry. But this is a series where Pit is sent to investigate various anime, game, and internet worlds. Each chapter is different, and each challenge for Pit is different. I may even use some of my very old UoT OCs. Dark Pit, Viridi, and Magnus from time to time will assist Pit on his mission. If this story gets enough attention, I'll hold voting polls for what game series is investigated next. However, I need to be familiar with the series. So if I'm not, well, sorry. **

**The first one is Resident Evil. (Specifically, the world of Revelations.) However, I posted this premature chapter for the sole purpose of getting the idea out there and collecting people's suggestions for game universes. If someone's already done this, sorry. I just came back and I have no idea what's going on.**

**So keep and eye out for that! This is the Slain Executioner AND Thepictoad, signing out. **


	2. Smash Community, Parasyte, and Laurels

**AN: Sorry to keep you waiting! So, change of plans. Instead of Resident Evil, I'll be doing Parasyte. Parasyte is an anime that follows a senior in high school who has a parasite inhabit his right hand instead of his brain. Shinichi, the boy, and Migi, the parasite, work together as one to survive together. The series is ongoing, so I'll be placing Pit in my favorite episode. **

**Resident Evil will be somewhere down the line. Don't worry. **

**If anyone has SSB3DS, send me your fc and we'll smash, okay? **

**With that aside, here's the story that was inspired by Palutena's Guidance. **

**GuidanceCodec**

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

Pit was bored. No surprise there. In Skyworld, the most exciting thing that happened is that Viridi would visit once in a while and they'd converse… then get back to fighting the war between nature and the humans. Due to being a Nintendo character and a Sakurai-owned one at that, he had gotten the copy of SSBU much earlier than it was scheduled to release. He set the gamepad down and sighed.

"Man, it'd sure be nice to go out and do missions like I did with the whole Underworld schtick. At least I stayed in shape…"

"You wanna test that theory?" A deeper, angrier version of Pit's voice called out from the doorway.

"Pittoo!"

"Why is everyone's reaction all the same? I'm not that shocking," Dark Pit mumbled.

"You have been ever since you started going out with Phosphora," Pit shot back.

"Good one… anyway, fight me."

A round figure with shoes and a mask appeared out of the shadows. "That's my line." As quick as he came, he disappeared with a flick of his cape.

"Meta Knight…? Oh yeah, that round guy who's Kirby with a sword," Dark Pit muttered. As Pittoo was just starting to settle into the Smash community, he still wasn't entirely sure about everyone just yet. Since he was technically "born" only two years ago, he was the least familiar with the classics.

"Fine, sulky. Uprising moveset, Smash moveset, whaddya want?" Pit asked.

"Uprising weapons. Free movement battle."

A soft, gentle, and familiar voice rang inside Pit's head. "_Pit." _

"Did you say something, Pittoo?"

"No."

"_Pit…" _

"I swear I heard something just now."

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

Palutena sighed and yelled into her heavenly intercom she used to communicate with angels and gods. "PIT!"

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

"_PIT!"_

"Wah! Oh… Lady Palutena. It's been a while since we used the goddess intercom, huh?" Pit laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"_Much too long, Pit, if you forgot it existed…" _Palutena mumbled.

Dark Pit looked at a device on his wrist that was beeping. "Well, I've got a match with Captain Falcon. See you, Pit Stain."

"_Eh… I was going to use him, too. Oh well. Pit, you're familiar with a human bow, right?"_

"Yeah. It's pretty easy, except I don't have unlimited arrows and I have to pull back on the drawstring." Pit was an expert archer, despite what _your _playstyle of Uprising looked like. All over the screen, wild strafing, bad shot placement. That's probably what _you _looked like in your playthrough.

"Hey, no one said the writer could express his opinions," Pit stated as he jogged towards Palutena's Temple. His laurel crown bounced as he leisurely ran, and a recurring thought popped into his head again from his last adventure. "_What if she can read my mind through laurel crowns? That'd be nuts." _

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

"Yes, Pit. It certainly is nuts," Palutena chuckled as she read his thoughts with minor difficulty. "Your laurel crown can be read, but it's fuzzy at the moment. It'll take time for me to develop it and get it down so I can see how you _really _feel about our Goddess of Nature friend." Despite being a goddess, Palutena was a terrible judge of emotions. Since no one knew this, she desired to be able to use her "all-seeing-eye-of-Palutena" and feign natural perception.

Pit pushed through the doors and walked up to her. He forewent the knee-bow, since the formalities had long since been dismissed by Palutena. She jumped right into the topic.

"Well, Pit. I've been sensing unease in the world of Keisijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu."

"Um, English, please?" Pit muttered.

Palutena sighed. "Despite being made by the Japanese, you can't speak it? My goddess."

"Nope. Not my fault I'm in a region-locked English 3DS," he replied.

Palutena glanced at Pit after pausing for a second. "Is it just me, or have you gotten smarter? You're not as easy to make fun of."

"Really? I haven't noticed," Pit said. He scratched his head and sheepishly grinned.

"_No wonder Viridi took a liking to you, Pit. You're strong as well as cute," _she thought. "Anyway… back to the topic at hand. What I just said translates into 'Parasyte: The Maxim.' So, Pit. You're going to get anime-ized again."

"Really?! It's been too long, Lady Palutena!"

She chuckled. "It's been quite a while since I last heard you say that, Pit," Palutena said with a smile.

"What artwork style is it? Do I get to decide my outfit? Can I still use our telepathy communication?"

"Uh…" Palutena glanced in the 'Anime for Dummies' guidebook she purchased a while ago. "It's artwork style around 2013-14. You can. Go get your outfit ready. Yes, we can. Just speak in your head… remember Magnus' reaction?"

"Oh, I remember…. boy, was that awkward," Pit said as he recalled his last adventure's beginnings.

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

Pit returned to Palutena, wearing a white school uniform with a black t-shirt to complement the entirely white outfit that he was wearing otherwise. A pair of black Converses topped off his look. His hair was trimmed and tailored slightly to meet the current anime standards, but it was still just as wild and unruly as ever. Black Converses topped off his look. Kind of like the anime high school boy stereotype.

His gold bracelets; however, were mandatory when it came to his outfit. In case of an emergency, he'd need to call upon one of them for a heavenly armament. One was his trademark Palutena Bow. The other was a weapon of his choice, in which he chose the First Blade.

"Pit. I assume you know what alias to go by?" Palutena asked as he looked in the mirror.

"Heh heh… No. What should I go by?"

Palutena stopped to think for a second. "Well, Pit, you're going to a Japanese school. So it'd be natural to be from a different school, as you just transferred from a move. We'll call you… hm... Hikari Yasuda."

"I know Hikari means light, but where did Yasuda come from?" he asked.

"I thought of it on the fly. Pit. Remember, Yasuda Hikari. Yasuda Hikari. Yasuda Hikari."

"Okay, okay, I get it. What does Yasuda mean?"

"Do I look like a strategy guide to you? This isn't ask Goddess Palutena hour," she mumbled.

"Feel like I've heard that somewhere before. Whatever. So, what's the deal with the language… erm, barrier?"

Palutena sighed. "Thankfully, I can adjust your brain to know Japanese instead of English, but not for long. So you have to finish your mission quickly, which is destroying a dangerous human who is infected by a parasite. She's posing as a teacher you're going to be attending, so please, be careful. If you can, find a boy named Izumi Shinichi and stay by him. He's infected, too, but he has his human brain intact, unlike your target. Oh, I forgot to mention; her name is Tamiya Ryoko."

"..."

"What is it, Pit?"

"Your formal mission-voice just doesn't suit you," Pit said as he struck his pouty-arms-crossed pose.

"Really? Oh, well then." With a grin, Palutena opened up a void in the floor that Pit fell through. "In that case, I'll send you off and explain as we go. 'Kay?"

"Wah! Hey! Huaaaaagh!"

Pit fell through the void that transcended dimensions. It was time to put his human-interaction skills to the test.

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

**AN: The chapters will be three parts each, before I move onto another series. They'll be around 1000-1500 words, so they'll be exceptionally short. Either way, I hope you liked it and always remember to leave a review. **

**Thepictoad and The Slain Executioner, slashing out. (It's what I end every chapter of my Akame ga Kill! fic with.) **


	3. Shinichi-kun, Jealousy, and Anime

**AN: Hello and welcome to the next chapter. Read all the way to the bottom, as there's an important message to be found there.**

**Enjoy. **

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!

Pit's head hurt. A lot. He was lying in an unfamiliar bed. To his right was a desktop computer and to his front was a door that lead… where? But for the moment, all he wanted to do was close his visionary sockets and go back to sleep.

So he did.

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!

"Shinichi-kun, what's with that boy upstairs?" Shinichi's mother asked. She was doing the dishes, as she had just cooked an illustrious meal of turkey, mashed potatoes, and stuffing.

"Oh, I found him unconscious on the ground in an alley, on the way back from school," he replied. "He's very light, and deathly skinny."

His dad looked up from his tablet that he always had on after a meal. "Kind of like you, Shinichi."

"W-what? Dad, I'm happy with how I am," the lanky high school student replied.

"Fine, fine. But don't blame me when you don't get a girlfriend."

"Uh… anyway, I'm going to go take some food to the boy and see if he's all right," Shinichi stated.

"Okay, Shinichi-kun. Here's some turkey and mashed potatoes. Talk to him and see if he came from around here," his mother said. He took the plate from her and headed upstairs.

Shinichi took a deep breath, and exhaled. He'd never been good with direct encounters like this one. Summoning the courage within him, he raised his hand to knock on his own room's door.

An eye poked through the skin on his right hand. "Shinichi."

"What, Migi? At a time like this?"

"I'm sensing a strange vibe from this human. It's not the energy a normal human gives off. But it is also not one of us. Shinichi, be careful."

Shinichi chuckled. "Wouldn't it be crazy if he was angel?" He shook his head at the preposterous idea.

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!

Pit huddled beneath the blankets. "_Lady Palutena… that creature in his hand might be onto what I actually am," _he muttered to his goddess. "_What do I do?!"_

"_Stay calm, Pit." _

"_Stay calm?! You're not the one who's about to be exposed like a criminal!"_

"_I said, STAY CALM," _Palutena ordered. For some reason, the words seemed familiar to him…

A knock was heard from the door. "Um… May I come in? I brought food for you."

"_FOOD?! I'm starving!" _Pit shouted into the goddess intercom. What came out of his mouth; however, was a simple, "Sure." "_Whoooa… my voice is so manly." _Pit's voice was an octave deeper than it was when he was in Skyworld. "_Lady Palutena, did you alter my…?"_

"_Yes, Pit. I used my 'Power of Vocal Cord Adjustment." _Palutena sarcastically replied.

"_You're just messing with me now, aren't you," _Pit mumbled.

"_Maybe. Maybe not." _

"_Hmph." _

"Um… are you okay? Your facial expression is changing," Shinichi said.

"What? Oh, I'm all right. Sometimes… my face is a little weird," 'Hikari' replied.

"Oh, that's good. I brought you some food."

"Yay for food!" Hikari replied with a wink and a thumbs up. Promptly, he picked up the fork and began to shovel the food into his mouth.

As Pit was filling his mouth with delicious turkey and moist mashed potatoes, Shinichi asked, "So what's your name?"

In between bites, Pit replied, "My name's Hikari. I'm an exchange student from Akihabara and I don't know how I ended up unconscious…" Pit rubbed the back of his head and grinned, then continued. "Anyway, thanks for letting me crash here."

"Um… no problem. My name's Shinichi, and it's nice to meet you."

"_Hey! This is exactly who you told me to find!" _

"_Quite the lucky guy, aren't you?" _The hidden meaning behind these words implied that the Goddess of Nature had a thing for Pit.

"Likewise. Hey, that food was fantastic. Uh…" Pit scratched his chin. "How long have I been out?"

"About twelve hours."

"Whoa! So… when does school start?"

"In about… twenty minutes? If we leave now, we'll get there on time."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Pit jumped out of the bed and looked in the mirror before grabbing a comb and fixing his hair. "All right, I'm ready."

Shinichi smiled. He liked this spunky kid. "Okay. Let's go."

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!

In the human world, Pit was technically a junior. So, as luck may have it, he was placed in Izumi's class. He stood, leaning with his back to the wall with one foot placed against it as he waited for the teacher's signal to come in and introduce himself. A couple girls glanced at him as they walked by and whispered to themselves, as he was very cute in their eyes. After all, he had perfect complexion, radiant brown hair, deep gray/blue eyes, and an innocent, high-cheekboned face.

Perks for being an angel. However, he didn't notice any of their looks, as he was silently communicating with Palutena.

"_So, Pit. How do you like it there so far?"_

"_It's nice, actually. Everyone's nice, but the guys are giving me dirty looks for some reason."_

"_They probably don't want your cute face interfering with their attempts at wooing a girl," _she chuckled. "_After all, you have a pretty much perfect face in the human world." _

"_I do? Oh… I mean, yeah, I do!"_

"_Oh, Pit. Sometimes you never learn," _a younger and more childish voice rang out from nowhere.

"_Viridi? Wow, it's been a while. I haven't seen you for a long time! The last time I saw you was when Thepictoad was active, and he hasn't been for a long time. That idiot, I liked being in 'The Uprising of Toad.' Maybe I'll force him to start it again," _Pit said.

"_No… I meant that you never seem to learn from your mistakes."_

"_What would my mistake be?"_

"_Being too self-absorbed!" _Viridi responded angrily.

"_Well, it's good to see you're still yourself, Viridi…" _Pit mumbled, before averting his attention to the teacher's voice.

"Come on in, Hikari-kun."

"_I gotta go now, I'll talk to you later, Viridi." _Pit opened his eyes and walked through the door to meet his new class.

He stood where the teacher motioned for him to stand. "HIKARI" was written in Japanese symbols on the chalkboard, and underneath it said "JUNIOR, 17 YEARS OLD."

"Hi… My name's Yasuda Hikari. It's real nice to meet you all. I'm a transfer student from Akihabara and I'm eager to see how this school is compared to my really big one," Pit said with a lopsided smile.

All the girls in the class pictured sparkles and a colorful background behind him, as he seemed to radiate cuteness to them. The males; however, gave him a dirty look before turning their attention to each other to gossip about him.

"Is there a lot of anime and manga in Akihabara as everyone says there is?"

"Oh, yeah. Everywhere you go, you'll see anime ads and manga stores. I love it!" Pit exclaimed, even though he had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are some shows you watch?" a girl asked. She was sitting next to Shinichi, and she had brown hair pulled back over her head in an interesting hairstyle.

Shinichi whispered to Satomi, "I didn't know you watched anime."

"I always do in my free time," she replied with a smile.

Pit placed his index finger and thumb underneath his chin. This was a topic he knew a lot about, as he spent a lot of time in between Sm4sh and Uprising watching anime. "I really like Akame ga Kill, Steins;Gate, and Another," he replied after a few seconds of thought.

"Well, that's enough for now," the teacher said with a sigh. "Hikari-kun, would you be so kind as to take a seat? The one behind Izumi will do," the teacher stated.

Shinichi looked up with a smile and Pit grinned back. They were seatmates!

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!

On lunch break, Pit was walking around when he bumped into a woman with long purple hair and a stone-cold face. Her eyes seemed dead, as if she had reanimated from the ground mere seconds ago.

"Oops, sorry. I'm new here, so I don't exactly know where I'm going…" Pit said with a chuckle. "Could you point me in the direction of the side door where students exit the building…?" Pit cocked his head. "Um… sensei?"

The woman was mumbling to herself. "This one does not give off the signal that a normal human does. It does not appear to have one of my kind."

"Uh…"

"I'm done being Ryoko Tamiya. Eliminate."

Her head morphed into a terrifying clump of flesh-based, bendy javelins with dangerously sharp blades on the end. An eye was in the center of it all, where the neck base used to be. They swung unnaturally fast, and Pit was forced to duck before rolling to safety, out of her range.

"Tch… that happened too suddenly. First Blade Armament!" Pit yelled, and a glow of vibrant yellow flashed from his right golden wristband. A gun-shaped sword, with elegant curves complemented by white, blue, and yellow stripes materialized in his hand. He held it up, then swung it downwards diagonally.

"Host of Ryoko Tamiya standing before me… Waugh!" Pit was interrupted with a short jab aimed at his heart. He dodged by circling around the weapon and countered with a few strikes. "You really don't play any games, huh? Well, you're in luck, because I'm not limited to my restrictive Sm4sh moveset!" He dived to the left, firing three pink balls of energy at the enemy.

"_Pit… how many times have I told you that your pre-boss-battle-speech never works?" _

/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!

**I'm really sorry for the low quality of these chapters, but I just think it's funny to mash up Kid Icarus, one of my favorite game series with serious anime/games. Next chapter, we look at the battle, and what Pit thinks of the situation Shinichi's in.**

**Thepictoad and the Slain Executioner- eh? **

**TET: It's been so long, KI archive. I missed you! *derps***

**TSE: … you haven't changed **

**TET: That's right. I'm dead, after all. Would you be as kind to keep TUOT going? You can do whatever you want to the story, just keep the name moving along. **

**TSE: Uh… okay. After all, I need inspiration for my main story, Sayo and Ieyasu: Killers of Fate. **

**TET: Sweetness! I'll leave you to it. **

**TSE: I guess you can keep an eye out for an adventure themed Kid Icarus Uprising story. It'll be like Akame ga Kill, where the members are sent out on missions against some other forces. The Underworld and a new force will be teaming up against the Forces of Nature and Skyworld. Viridi has a few angels, but Skyworld's get the spotlight. The Underworld has angels, too, but their commanders are a little more… well-known, shall we say. Prepare for death; I'll be basing the style off Akame ga Kill. So, some of my angel OCs in TUOT will die… Naturally, Toad will be in the story. I even forgot the new name I gave him…**

**TET: I wish you luuuuck. Byyyyye**

**TSE: *Shakes head* is that how I really was two years ago? Wow. **


End file.
